


icarus

by zhonqli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is so in love with Kuroo, Guitarist Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, give them the love they deserve, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhonqli/pseuds/zhonqli
Summary: kuroo’s music is a form of magic. it can heal sadness, pain, and everything wretched in this world, though somehow, it also managed to hurt koutarou, his best friend.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	icarus

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i really really wanted to post this fic before but i can’t since it’s not yet beta-read !! guess what, this is not beta-read still, hhkks so please excuse my mistakes. also, the song in this fic is pagtingin by ben&ben!! it's a really good song. i didn't provide translation for the lyrics since some words are really hard to translate in english and its meaning would change and it wouldn't make any sense anymore. 
> 
> nevertheless, i hope you guys enjoy this fic because i really enjoyed writing this!! *coughs* greek myth reference *coughs*

* * *

_“‘dami pang gustong sabihin, ngunit ‘wag_ _na lang muna,”_

kuroo tetsurou loves music with all his heart; bokuto koutarou knew that from the very start. the first time he saw the raven’s lithe fingers skimming over the strings of his old guitar was when they’re in 4th grade. curious about the new boy in their class whose hair looked as if it hadn’t been combed for months and being the lively and friendly kid bokuto was, he followed kuroo one time after class with befriending him running on his mind. 

bokuto ended up then in the unused music room of their school that’s rumored to be haunted. voices can be heard there, sometimes singing, sometimes laughing, the older students said. bokuto tried his best to ignore the obvious trembling of his knees and the paranoia that’s starting to affect him but when he heard a loud sound as if something fell onto the floor coming inside of the room, he almost let out a terrified scream. at this point, his mind concluded that running away was the best option for him but he thought about the dark-haired boy. maybe it was just kuroo’s doing since he was sure kuroo went inside! besides, he’s now a big boy and he wasn’t about to chicken out just because of a haunted room; he still had to befriend the seemingly lonely new kid. 

with that goal in his mind, garnering all the courage he had in his small body, koutarou gripped hard on the doorknob and turned it, slowly opening the door and peeking in. 

expecting to somehow see a ghost with a grotesque smile inside, the sight that welcomed the gray-haired kid made him let out a sigh of relief. instead, there in the middle of the dusty room, kuroo was sitting with a guitar too big for his arms. it should’ve been obvious in the first place, since kuroo went to a music room... so he might be playing an instrument, right? 

looking at the raven, it seemed like the said boy hadn’t noticed that there’s another presence in the room yet since he had his eyes shut—so immersed in what he’s doing, as he ran his fingers over the strings of his instrument. koutarou, not wanting to disturb what kuroo’s currently doing, tiptoed his way to the raven’s side and planned to talk to him when he notices him. 

the silence of the room was shattered then when kuroo spoke, or rather, uttered a line from a song that bokuto had never heard before. _‘wise men say, only fools rush in,’_ his voice was a bit squeaky but it sounded rather pleasant to the latter’s ears. the raven started to play the guitar then, and from bokuto’s position, he could see the way the other’s slender digits moved, as if their pads were already used to the pain and roughness that the steel strings gave. bokuto was utterly amazed by it and it was enough for a seed of _admiration_ to be planted inside of his tiny, growing heart. 

_‘but_ _i_ _can’t help falling in love with you,’_ then kuroo’s fingers stopped and a satisfied smile found its way to his lips. looking up, he fixed his gaze to bokuto’s figure and his face lit up in recognition. ‘so it was you who opened the door, huh?’ koutarou doesn’t know why but he felt his face getting hot. ‘i... i just wanted to talk to you!’

before the sut set down that day and the night took its place, two souls had found a new friend that they’ll be with for more years to come. 

_“hintayin na lang ang hanging, tangayin ang salita,”_

for years, their friendship grew, and grew along with bokuto’s admiration for kuroo; koutarou knew that he admired the aforementioned lad because he was his most trusted friend. at first, it was just the way the raven played and created music with so much passion that made bokuto’s heart do little flips and he thought it was normal, as well as the squirming he feels in his stomach whenever kuroo smiles at him so bright. it felt good, like he was on cloud-nine to know that it’s directed at him. being with tetsurou makes him so high. 

koutarou had never been good at paying attention; even the littlest things can take his focus away and spacing out sometimes was already a habit he’d grown of. but it’s different with kuroo. bokuto always found himself looking at kuroo so sometimes, when people ask about his best friend, his mouth will open and spout things even he wasn’t aware he knew and then he’ll flush, embarrassed for being caught rambling. but really, it’s impossible to not pay attention to kuroo, with those determined eyes and a smile that even rivaled the _sun._ kuroo’s like the sweet nectar of a flower that draws butterflies and bees into it; he’s all the good things in this wretched world combined into one and the warmth that even the coldest days can’t compete with. bokuto wasn’t a fan of metaphors, really, as he also had a hard time understanding it in high school, but eventually he found himself trying harder for his bestfriend whose hair even defeated a rooster. 

‘kou, someday, i’ll make a really good song for you. wait for it, ‘kay?’ kuroo said one time, giving out a laugh that made bokuto warm from the inside. 

kuroo’s words struck him and realization hit him like a ten-wheeler truck as he tries to think about it more. but really, he should’ve excepted it to come at this point. it was too obvious. he was well aware that once the seed of admiration turned into something more serious and bigger and it’s definitely not just admiration anymore. 

_“‘wag mo akong sisihin, mahirap ang tumaya,”_

bokuto koutarou didn’t know if listening to kuroo’s music makes him ecstatic or melancholic because it’s always either of the two. it was a double-edged sword. sometimes the surge of pain coming along with tetsurou’s smooth voice becomes overwhelming for him that he cannot even breathe yet he still takes it in, greedily, like someone was going to steal it from him. he knew he was being selfish because kuroo’s masterpiece needs to be heard and praised by everyone—by the whole world but he just can’t help it sometimes, not when he’s sure someone else could really take it, him rather, away from his grasp. 

_“dagat ay sisisirin, kahit walang mapala,”_

the moment kuroo’s melodious voice hit bokuto’s eardrums, he knew that there was no turning back. it made his spine shiver, with goosebumps adorning his skin. he wasn’t the type of person to have interest in mythology gods but he’s sure kuroo can even compete with _apollo._ he always pours his heart into what he’s doing so that his stories will be also unfolded just by listening to his music. 

_“‘pag nilahad ang damdamin, sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin,”_

kuroo’s voice is a bit rough from practicing too much yet bokuto still finds it enthralling. the lines he just uttered tugged at the poor guy’s heartstrings and oh, how much bokuto wishes that someday, those words will be also for him. the gray-haired lad knows that staring too long at his best friend is not good because it just tempts him and makes him crave for something he can’t have; like a mortal wishing to see a god’s true form even if it might get them killed. koutarou knows that if he refuses to avert his gaze from tetsurou’s form then his already fragile heart might even break more, succumbing to the agonizing pain of loving someone that is just within his reach. but it’s a risk worth taking for koutarou; it’s kuroo so koutarou thinks everything doesn’t matter anymore. 

_bokuto koutarou is icarus, with his bronze wings and wide smiles; soaring, soaring into the blue sky, tasting freedom_ for once _yet still chose to pummel straight into his death in the mercy of_ the sun, _kuroo._

_“aminin ang mga lihim,”_

in front of bokuto is kuroo, sitting on the floor with him with his legs crossed and matte guitar placed upon his lap. his eyes are shut close while strumming and letting a certain song’s lyrics come out of his lips. he looks ethereal like this; with his dark hair messy and turning up in all direction whilst the sun’s rays illuminated the half of his face in this cozy room of theirs. their languid summer days pass by with these moments. 

_“sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin,”_ the dark-haired lad hums and lifts his head up, his gaze suddenly meeting bokuto’s fond one. startled, the latter’s eyes widen and he jumps in his seat a bit. embarrassment takes its place inside of koutarou’s already trashed mind and crimson paints his features. his eyes didn’t miss the way kuroo’s lips quirks up as if he’s stopping himself from laughing and knowing the lad, he’s sure that’s what he’s doing. 

usually when times like this happen, he’ll just give kuroo the finger and smack his head playfully; instead, bokuto averts his gaze and takes a sudden interest in his feet and toes, willing the heat in his cheeks to go away.

a soft chuckle resonates against the small space of their room as a lopsided grin rests on tetsurou’s visage. although he has his head down, panic flooded koutarou’s mind when he sees the raven coming closer to him until the only thing separating them is the instrument kuroo’s holding. 

_“subukan ang manalangin, sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin,”_ the dark-haired lad continues and koutarou looks up suddenly because kuroo’s singing the wrong line.

“kuro—” he manages to say albeit the chaos happening inside of his chest because of their close proximity but he’s interrupted when the said lad reaches for his chin and makes him look at him. hazel orbs suddenly clashed with golden ones and it made koutarou’s breath get caught in his throat. 

he doesn’t have a single idea to why kuroo’s doing this to him and it’s _frightening_ him. 

_“baka bukas, ika’y akin...”_

“tetsu—”

_“sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin...”_ kuroo says it with such gentleness as his eyes crinkle into crescents. at this point, bokuto’s sure that his face is already as red as a tomato’s and if he isn’t sitting on the floor then he might’ve fallen already. he can feel his knees trembling and his breaths getting shallow and he just wants to close his eyes yet he didn’t. he basks in the attention kuroo’s giving him even if he feels like drowning already. 

_“pahiwatig... sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin,”_ kuroo sings one more line and bokuto already feels like crying. tears brim in his eyes as he listens to tetsurou’s soft voice. he’s bewitched; caught under the raven’s enchantment and he isn’t even surprised when he welcomes it with his arms wide open. even so, it gets overwhelming that’s why when koutarou can’t take it anymore, he shuts his eyes and tries to calm his raging heart down. 

_“pahiwatig...”_

that’s when koutarou feels something soft pressing just lightly against his chapped lips and a bump on his nose. opening his eyes, he realizes that it’s kuroo’s lips and their faces are so close that he can even hear kuroo’s steady breaths. a tiny gasp escapes his lips then as he tries to understand what’s happening. ‘oh... oh.’ kuroo is kissing him... his best friend is kissing him. it happened so quickly that koutarou’s mind can’t even comprehend it at first. the realization made his whole body burn like his whole body’s on fire. there’s also a faint buzz in his ears; electricity flows through his veins and it is exactly the feeling of kuroo’s lips that he imagined lots of times before. 

noticing bokuto’s flabbergasted expression, kuroo immediately pulls away and rests his forehead against koutarou’s. opening his mouth, he utters the last line of the song as his fingers caress the latter’s red cheeks. 

_“sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin.”_

for years, the seed of admiration in koutarou’s heart grew and grew but he failed to notice and realize that he isn’t the only one pining between the two of them. how could he not notice the way kuroo looks at him? the way his touches linger a bit longer than normal when it comes to him? 

as realization hits him, koutarou can’t help but let a laugh escape his lips. 

_oh, gods, they are both idiots in love._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews are much appreciated !!! give me some of ur thoughts !!


End file.
